


Leather Glove Treatment

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Kylo Ren Is A Needy Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: Grand Marshal Hux fulfils his duty to the First Order by keeping their new Supreme Leader satisfied.On his own terms, of course.





	Leather Glove Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kyluxhardkinks prompt.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked this fic, and catch me on tumblr <3

Kylo groaned when Hux pushed him into the wall. He could feel his Grand Marshal’s elbow burying into the space right between his spine and his right shoulder blade, keeping him in place as he pushed his cloak out of the way. He kicked his legs apart, and a strong, long-fingered hand pushed up between them, cupping his crotch and squeezing. The pain made Kylo see stars, but he still moaned. His ass clenched around the plug inside of him, making a hot shiver run over his body.

“I’ve got some interesting information from your plug, Ren” Hux told him, his voice as matter of fact as if he was in an official meeting. He squeezed his package again, then his hand ran back, and two of those fingers pushed down right at the spot where the plug was. Suffocating warmth spread through Kylo, and he gasped again. He just couldn’t help himself; just the proximity of Hux’ body was making him spread his legs wider, push his ass out as far as he could with that obnoxiously pointy elbow still painfully digging into his muscles.

Hux let out a little ‘tsk’ as he ran his fingers over Kylo’s cloth-covered crack. “You’d think with how many times I’ve fucked you this last few weeks, your libido would finally normalize…” Kylo’s breath hitched when Hux laid his fingers right over the plug, not pushing down, not moving, just making him feel them. “I understand why you’d be wanton as a teenager after years of having your physical needs denied, but if this is going to be a permanent state, I will have to find a different way to deal with this… I don’t have the time to fuck you whenever you get horny, Ren.”

Kylo groaned again and pushed back into his hand “If you’d take the ring off, I could…”

“Oh, no. Definitely not. You’d not get anything done if I actually let you come whenever you want to.” He felt Hux’ hand run forward again, and he winced when he rubbed up and down his cock through his pants. “Not that it seems to deter you from trying to jack off, given the data the plug sent me…” he mused, then the hand vanished, and the elbow vanished, and Hux stepped back.

“Present.”

The command was hard and clipped, like all direct commands Hux gave him, and it made Kylo’s heart speed up and blood rush into his already half-hard cock.

“I hate you,” he growled, but he still slung his cape over his shoulder so that it wouldn’t fall back again. His heart beat even harder as he pulled up his tunic and dropped his trousers; they weren’t in public, but this briefing room was still neither of their offices or bedrooms, and there was a chance that, if some emergency happened, somebody would come in and catch them. And even though most people who actually dealt with the both of them knew that they were fucking, his sporadic checks into his underlings’ minds had told him that most still believed that Hux was the one bending over, not him.

And yet that was exactly what he did now. With his trousers pooling around his knees and his tunic bunched up under his arms, he stepped back a little so that he could bend forward, bracing his shoulders and face against the wall, and pulled his ass cheeks apart to reveal the plug that was still firmly lodged inside of him.

He didn’t know if he hated or loved the plug. He loved it, because it meant that Hux didn’t have to waste time getting him ready before he put his cock into him, and it meant that he actually sometimes did get quickies like this one – at least he hoped that this would turn into a quicky, instead of just a round of teasing where Hux would inspect that the plug was still sitting right and then make him pull up his pants again. That was one of the reasons he hated the plug; it gave Hux a kind of control over him that made rage rise in his chest and blood flow down into his cock at the same time. And it wasn’t even just a normal plug, no, of course not, with Hux everything had to be high-tech, everything had to have more than one use, even if that second use was as ridiculous as sending body heat and heart beat information to Hux. So he could make sure he wasn’t jerking off.

Which he had been doing this morning, in the ‘fresher after his first workout of the day.

Not that it had gotten him especially far, since the ring Hux had put on him didn’t let him come – and wouldn’t come off without Hux personally taking it off – but fuck, he still liked touching himself, even if his high and mighty Grand Marshal thought he was being disobedient.

Alright, maybe especially because Hux thought he was being disobedient.

He drew a shuddering breath when a still gloved hand ran over the curve of his ass. The leather was cool and smooth; he could feel the seams catch against his skin.

“You’d really think the presence of my toys would be enough to keep you in line,” Hux mused as his thumb ran down Kylo’s crack, drawing a shudder from him. It reached the plug and rubbed over it for a second, then he pushed it in farther, and Kylo let out a low, needy moan. “But no, you just keep making me punish you…”

The hand pulled back, and then it came down on his right ass cheek with a hard slap. Kylo twitched at the slight pain, though it was definitely less effective than the riding crop Hux usually used to punish him when they were in the privacy of one of their offices or bedrooms. His hand seemed soft and gentle in comparison.

Hux laid into him with a few more slaps that, all in all, just made him even harder and more desperate. “Please,” he groaned when Hux started to pet his beaten ass cheek again, “please fuck me, Hux… Please… get that plug out and fuck me…”

“No,” came the answer, and Kylo couldn’t help the frustrated growl that came out of him.

“Oh come on, please, I’m dying here,” he groaned as he spread his legs farther and tried to raise his ass higher.

Hux just let out a huff. “You aren’t ‘dying’,” he said, his thumb now between Kylo’s cheeks again, rubbing up and down agonizingly slowly. “You are just being a huge baby. One would think such an adept Force-User would be able to survive not getting his will for a few hours…”

Kylo could feel him taking the plug between his index finger and his thumb, just pulling and pushing so slowly that he was sure he would be going mad any minute. “You really think I should just whip out my cock and bugger you at any time of the day, whenever you fancy, huh?”

“You’ve put this fucking thing in me so I have to think about you fucking me all day,” Kylo forced out, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. Just the slight changes in pressure, the ways in which Hux’ thumb changed the angle of the plug just ever so slightly, was making waves of heat radiate right into his cock. “If you don’t want me to be this needy, then just fucking take it out…”

The fingers on his plug stilled, and then he felt Hux leaning over his bent back, his hand now trapped between Kylo’s ass and Hux’ pants, the fabric of his pants an absolute incredible pleasure against his overheated skin. Hux’ kissed Kylo’s shoulder, then he lifted his lips to his ear.

“Who says that I don’t want you this needy?”

Kylo groaned again as Hux emphasized those words with a thrusting motion of his hips, which jostled the plug inside of him again.

“I absolutely fucking hate you,” he gasped, but pushed against his crotch nevertheless. Maybe he’d be lucky and at least get Hux a little bit agitated. Maybe he’d still change his mind and fuck him.

“I know,” Hux cooed, then he pulled away. With a low, disappointed groan, Kylo felt the contact of the warm fabric to his skin vanish. But he only had a moment to feel the loss, because Hux’ fingers were at the plug again, and this time – he pulled it out.

It was far too fast, far too careless a motion, and it hurt nearly as much as it made Kylo’s knees buckle with pleasure. He let out a pathetic whimper when Hux pushed the tip of the plug against his rim, let it circle a little. Hux just had a way of drawing these noises out of him, and even though Kylo was still trying not to turn into a whining mess whenever Hux was playing with him, he also knew that being as vocal as possible would make it more likely that he’d actually get fucked. Hux loved it when he was begging and crying for cock like a drugged up little twi’lek whore. Still, his pride didn’t allow him to actually beg for it. Not quite.

“Just give me your fucking cock…” he growled, licking his dry lips as he pushed his ass up a little more. Hux would need to do more than this to get a ‘please’ out of him.

Hux just made that annoying little ‘tsk’ sound he liked to torture him with and pushed the plug against his rim again, as if he was trying to put it back in.

As far as Kylo was concerned, that definitely counted as ‘more than this’.

“Oh fuck, please, don’t do that,” he whined, wiggling his butt forward to get away from the plug. “At least give me something, please…”

Hux hummed, then the plug vanished from Kylo’s hole, and a hot shudder ran up his spine. His cock jumped even though his hole was now painfully bare, tickling with traces of lube that were cooling as they were exposed to the air. He could hope, at least, that it wouldn’t stay like that for long.

He heard steps, then a faint clanking sound; and then both of Hux’ leather-gloved hands were on his buttocks, his thumbs so close to his crack that it made him half crazy. Hux kneaded his flesh, and again Kylo could feel his knees go week. He pushed his ass out more, leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of nimble, but strong fingers pressing into his skin.

“Whatever am I going to do about those incessant demands of yours, Supreme Leader,” Hux sighed in that voice that he used when he was about to pull out some kind of horrible instrument of torture. His thumbs, still covered with leather, moved closer to his crack, until one of them actually dipped between his cheeks. The digit ran up and down that sensitive skin, tickling at the very top, pushing more and more the closer it got to his entrance. But just when he was about to finally touch his now painfully empty hole, Hux just grabbed his ass cheeks again and pulled them open even more.

“Even when I plug you up and put a cock ring on you, you remain insatiable. I wonder how long I will be able to satisfy you at all.” He tsked again, and to Kylo’s utter humiliation his hole twitched with need at the sound. “Just so you know, I am not going to debase myself into taking potency stims just to be able to fuck you until you turn into a halfway reasonable being again.” He squeezed his buttocks one more time, then one of his hands let go, and a moment later Kylo was rewarded with the tickling feeling of a leather-clad finger stroking over his rim. “So if you don’t manage to keep yourself under control, we might have to find another solution to this problem.” The pressure of the fingertip against his still well lubed entrance increased, but he didn’t push in yet.

With a new shiver of heat running up his spine, Kylo realized that at this point, the gloves would usually have come off. Was Hux planning to fuck him with his pristine, regulation leather gloves on? Fuck, they would definitely not be _pristine_ anymore after that.

“I guess I could procure a fuck machine fairly easily,” Hux continued, and Kylo’s mind scrambled to keep up with his monologue. “Or I could see if I could have a sex droid commissioned.” His finger pushed harder, and now the tip breached his muscle. Kylo shook his head in frustration and pushed back against that finger, desperate to get more of it into his horribly empty ass. He could feel drops of precum dropping from his tip.

“Of course, both of those options would be rather crude…” How was he supposed to listen to anything Hux was saying while he was teasing him like this? Hux was moving his finger now, but not deeper inside like Kylo so desperately wanted; he just drew tiny circles with it, stretching the muscle of his rim.

“It would be ideal if there could be some actual person to share in my duties to our Supreme Leader,” Hux said, his voice at the same time musing and mischievous, and suddenly Kylo was listening again. “Maybe even just a squadron of ‘body guards’ sworn to secrecy… If I could just drum up a number of my best Stormtroopers, and have them fuck you on a regular basis, maybe my poor cock wouldn’t have to do all the work…”

Finally he pushed his finger deeper, and Kylo moaned both with the strange, foreign sensation of leather inside of him and the image of a whole squadron of Hux’ combat-hardened, slavishly obedient ‘troopers fuck him while Hux was looking on…

The finger went deeper, and then slowly pulled back, and Kylo let out a most pathetic whine.

“Sadly, I don’t think I could ever trust anybody with this kind of information.” He pulled his finger out nearly all the way while Kylo tightened his muscle to keep him in, of course to no avail. “What would happen if anybody found out our great Supreme Leader needed several doses of cock every day to function? Nobody would take the First Order seriously anymore, and I would rather k- die than to let that happen. Even if it would be a most undignified death of exhaustion, with my dick likely still inside of you.” The finger vanished completely, and Kylo could only do so much to suppress a desperate sob as his cock wept for any kind of friction.

“Please, Hux,” he whimpered, his voice thin and weak. “Please…”

The Grand Marshal let out a deep, long suffering sigh.

“The things I do for the sake of the Order…”

The hand that was still on Kylo’s left buttock pulled the flesh away, and then there were not one, but two fingertips at his entrance. Kylo let out a desperate groan and arched his back. “Oh yes…” he whispered, ending in a drawn out hissing sound as Hux pushed his fingers in.

It was so strange to feel leather-covered fingers inside of him. There was a kind of give that wasn’t there usually, and they weren’t warm like Hux fingers were once they started this part of their play. He could feel the outer seams of the glove fingers so faintly he thought he might have imagined it, but then Hux pushed in past his second knuckles, and the pleasure shooting through his body made his brain go blank and his toes curl in their boots.

He didn’t hold back with his noises. Not because this room was soundproof or anything – he honestly didn’t know if it was – but because he just didn’t know how to. He had been so good at keeping silent when he had furtively fisted his cock in the tents of Skywalker’s Jedi school, but over the years he had been forced into celibacy by Snoke, he seemed to have forgotten how to keep himself from moaning with every delicious spurt of pleasure.

With his fingers now firmly lodged inside of Kylo, Hux’ left hand ran to Kylo’s front and started to run over his hip bones, his abs, up to his ribs. His fingers moved slowly in and out of him, never slipping out farther than to his first knuckles, massaging his inside with an expertise born out of weeks of more than daily practice and Hux’ uncanny ability to know just how to read his reactions to every single one of his touches. His left thumb was running over Kylo’s ribs, tracing them just below his pecs, making his nipples harden with a frustrating need to be touched.

“Want me to touch your teats, Supreme Leader?” Hux rumbled, the fingers inside of him curling in just the right spot to make Kylo throw his head back with a moan. “I wonder if the bruises I left there last night are still nice and tender…”

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, arching his back so that he could push his ass back against Hux’ fingers and his chest forward into his hand.

“Not now, but maybe later tonight,” Hux murmured as his thumb brushed over Kylo’s nipple and sent electric shocks through his entire body. Kylo closed his eyes and let out another low groan that turned into a wailing keen when Hux suddenly grabbed his pec and _squeezed_.

“But only if you’re good…”

With his teeth clenched and his body shivering, Kylo was hardly able to push out his words, but he still did his best: “I’m always good, you son of a – aah!”

Hux had pinched his nipple and was turning it sharply, while his fingers at the same time curled right into his prostate. Stars were exploding behind Kylo’s closed lids, and fire was burning in his chest.

“I’m starting to like the thought of a fuck machine more and more. Then I could just strap you in and actually get some work done…”

He pushed his fingers deep again, stretching him even more than they usually did because the leather made them thicker, and curled them again. Kylo was sweating profusely in his robes, shaking with pleasure and absolute frustration. His cock was completely untouched, and Hux didn’t seem to be interested in changing that. The hand on his pec was kneading him now, agitating the bruises that really were still there from last night, when Hux had pushed his fingers into his flesh until the pain had made tears come to Kylo’s eyes. He wasn’t a stranger to pain, of course, but the unique kind of frustration Hux inflicted on him, coupled with all that pleasure, just kept overwhelming him.

He was still pretty ashamed that he had dissolved into tears after the first time Hux had fucked him to an orgasm.

“I need to come,” Kylo groaned, and he tried to tighten his hole around Hux’ fingers to entice him. “Please… Please, Hux…”

But the Grand Marshal just let out that cruel, dry chuckle that was so rare and that Kylo dreaded so much. “You don’t _need_ to come. You just want to.”

He thrust his fingers into Kylo hard again, then pulled them out, dragging his fingertips hard over his prostate. He pulled them out completely, and let go of his chest.

“You should have learned by now that sometimes, you have to wait to get what you want.”

Then there were steps, and the next thing Kylo felt was pressure against his hole again – but not Hux’ fingers this time.

Hux was pushing the plug back in.

“Are you fucking serious?” Kylo wailed as he turned around, his trousers still bunched up around his knees and the only thing saving him from falling down his lifelong physical training. “You are seriously going to stop and leave me with this?”

He gestured to his straining, dripping cock, but Hux just shrugged and went back to his datapad which he had put down on the table when Kylo had come in.

“My shift ends in five hours. If you’re in my room by then, naked and on your knees, and if I don’t get any more notifications from the plug, I might let you come.” He opened his datapad and sat down without looking at Kylo again, but Kylo would have sensed his smugness from a mile away. Huffing, he pulled his pants up and his shirt down, then he threw his cloak back over his shoulder.

“As you were, Grand Marshal,” he hissed, and then he left the room.

Five hours. He’d survive that without getting himself off.

Well. Maybe.


End file.
